Your New Man
by AriRae
Summary: Jasper dumped Edward, right? So why's he so pissed when Edward starts dating again? All JPOV.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is a shorter chapter, but they get longer and hopefully, you'll agree, better.

I would love reviews like an other author, I suppose! If you like it, check out my other two completed fics!

I'm making it into a week long story. Here's Monday!

* * *

**Monday**

"Edward has a boyfriend."

My eyes snap to Emmett's. "What?"

He smirks, "You heard me."

I sigh and roll my eyes, "Why are you telling me this?"

He shrugs, "Thought you might like to know."

I give him a narrowed stare, "Thanks."

He nods, smiling.

* * *

_Fuck!_ Now, I can't stop thinking about it. I'm staring out the window of Emmett's Jeep as we head to play ball. _It's only been…what five weeks?_

Emmett clears his throat, "How's it going over there?"

I glance at him quickly, "Fine."

"You haven't asked me anything."

"About what?" We both know about what.

"Edward," he states.

I shrug and stare out the window again. Emmett opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "His name is probably Rog," I say loudly, disgusted. Emmett looks over at me confused. "He tucks his shirts in, doesn't he? He wear a gold chain?" I feel sick.

"What?" Emmett bursts out, surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"The new guy..." I shake my head and sigh. "He probably drives a truck."

"You drive a truck!" Emmett retorts.

I shake my head again, "It's not the same thing."

Emmett is laughing at me, confused, but obviously delighted at my distaste over the conversation.

"Does he have big, calloused hands?" I ask quickly. "I bet he does."

Emmett doesn't reply, only continues to laugh at me on the driver's seat. _He's got big, gross sausage hands, I know it._

* * *

I'm on the couch in the evening, a cold beer sweating on the side table. Basketball is on, but the players and commentary are a blur. I find myself staring at the screen unfocused.

_Why is this bothering me so much? Is it the timing? Why would I need more time when I broke up with him?_

_Maybe those four months didn't mean as much to him as I thought it had. Maybe he wasn't getting too serious. _

I clearly remember the morning I woke up and looked around my apartment. His toothbrush at my sink, his book on my nightstand, and his running shoes by my back door, they all lit a panic inside me. It's a cliché. I'm a cliché. We're moving too fast, I'm feeling too pressured, same bullshit. When I told him I needed space, we should see other people, he looked hurt, stunned. He passed through it quickly and grabbed all the things at my apartment. We haven't spoken since that day. And that was five weeks ago.

I feel slightly sick. _Am I that easy to get over? Probably 'cause you're a douche. _The feeling that I'm just another guy in the lineup of guys who didn't work pesters me. I know he liked me, he was a great boyfriend and I was a great boyfriend when I was with him. Well, until…I dumped him. I feel sick again.

I sip at my beer and bite my thumbnail. _Since when do I give a fuck what my exes do?_

Emmett told me the new guy's real name, but I purposely forgot it. _Rog, blech_. He probably fixes things at Edward's apartment like some happy helper handy man bullshit. He probably even likes Edward's cooking which is a crock of shit. Edward cannot cook.

It's late, I've spent the night uselessly. I shut down the TV and head to bed.

* * *

Jasper's kind of a snarky bastard. I update regularly, guaranteed! Thanks and love, AR


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! Thank you for the nice reviews on Monday chapter. I currently don't have any intention of doing any EPOV for this story, sorry to disappoint. Hope you stick with me anyways!

* * *

**Tuesday**

Predictable. I didn't sleep. _This is starting to get annoying_.

I'm huddled around my coffee cup, willing energy into my body. My brain wouldn't stop all night. I took some TUMS to stop the churning in my stomach, didn't help.

I sigh and close my eyes. I _have_ to get work done today. I've got an opening in February and I need at least three more pieces for the gallery.

* * *

The light from my studio windows is perfect. My iPod is shuffling some fuck-awesome music and I'm awake, finally. I've been painting for three hours and the canvas in front of me is… absolute crap. It makes me disgusted with myself, I begin pacing and picture myself drop-kicking it out of my four-story window. I want to set it on fire. I want to scream.

I huff annoyed and walk away.

* * *

I need a drink. It's not late, I call up Emmett, but he has plans with Rosalie. I get on the subway without thinking. I don't know why I came here. It was Edward's favorite place, not mine. I just want some Jameson to sedate my overactive brain. I need to be sluggish for a while.

I sit at a small table and play with my phone while I sip the whiskey. I look up in time to see Emmett and Rosalie walk into the bar. Rosalie heads to the ladies room as I approach Emmett from behind.

"Hey!" I clap him on the shoulder.

He turns quickly, "Jasper! Hey, man!" He laughs and gives me a quick hug. "What are you doing here?"

I shrug and lean against the bar, "Just… getting a buzz I guess." I smile at him, but his eyes are worried and staring over my shoulder.

I turn and watch as Edward and who I assume is Rog make their way into the bar.

Edward is smiling and my chest clenches. Rog is leaning in and whispering something to him. Edward looks… so incredibly good. He's more beautiful than I remember. His smile is dazzling and I want it to be mine and mine alone. Edward finally spots me once he's close to the bar and stops short in surprise.

"Jasper! Hey…." He blinks at me. He blinks at Emmett. I feel incredibly awkward. But for some reason, the thought of making things for Edward… uncomfortable is very appealing to me.

"Hey Edward!" I stand up straight and hug him briefly, seeing Rog over his shoulder. "Good to see you." I deeply inhale his scent.

Emmett clears his throat, "I'm going to set up the pool table." And he's gone. _Asshole. He's on a double date with Edward and Rog. What a fucker._

Rosalie has emerged from the bathroom and throws me a sympathetic wave. _Even my sister didn't fuckin' tell me._ I wave back to her, she can see me obviously concealing my anger. She heads straight to Emmett, avoiding me.

Rog peeks his way around Edward, "Hey, I'm Jacob."

I shake his hand, "Jasper." Yup, gross, gigantean hands. Overall, he's nothing like the Rog I pictured. He's handsome, athletic and tan. I hate him instantly. I'm handsome, I'm athletic, and I'm tan, _fucker_.

Edward is ordering a drink, so I sneak in between him and Rog. "So James, what do you do?" I ask politely.

"Jacob," he corrects me.

I shake my head, "Sorry."

He nods, "I'm a construction worker."

Behind me I can tell Edward is shifting around uncomfortably. I've essentially blocked him off from Rog. "Construction! That's hard work," I comment bored.

Jacob nods, "Yeah, but I like that part of it. Keeps me active."

Rosalie calls to Edward from across the bar, it stalls the conversation. She waves him over, "Come help me pick out some songs." She's standing by the jukebox. I send her a wink and she smiles back. Edward looks torn, but he sighs and leaves me and Rog at the bar.

I lean casually against the bar, "Construction. Not really a friendly environment for the out and proud, huh?"

He looks surprised by my comment and then a little sad, "Yeah, I…I'm not out at work. It's just easier that way, you know?"

I nod, "Hmm." I look about casually.

"What?" Rog asks worriedly.

I shake my head, "Oh nothing, It's just…uh Edward's always told me that he would never be… someone's secret. I'm…just a little surprised he would be okay with that."

Rog looks at Edward across the bar and back at me wide-eyed. "He said it was ok…"

I nod, "Well, I guess if he _said _that…" I shrug.

Rog is looking back at Edward again. I smile into my Jameson.

"How do you know Edward?" He narrows his eyes at me.

I turn casually back to him, "Rosalie. She's my sister."

He nods, "I see the resemblance."

"Yeah…me and Edward go way back." _No we don't_. "Known each for what seems like forever." _No, it doesn't._

"Huh," Rog replies.

"He's changed a lot over the years," I peer over at Edward. He's beside Rosalie, but staring at me and Rog apprehensively.

"How's that?" Rog takes the bait.

"Well, don't tell him I said anything because it'll embarrass him, but… he used to be a little uptight. But over time his…uh, morals seemed to have loosened up, if you know what I mean." _Not even close_.

I turn back to Rog and lean in quietly, "He likes to play hard to get, but I've seen him at the clubs. Likes big, meaty paws all over him." I stare disgusted at Rog's nasty mitts. His fingernails are too small, puffy. Blech.

Rog is leaning in close too and absorbing it all. He registers what I say and looks over at Edward too.

"Well!" I stand up suddenly, startling him. "I'm gonna head outta here, it was nice to meet you Johnny." I shake his hand again.

"Jacob," He corrects.

"Right." I walk back toward Edward and Rosalie.

Edward stands up straighter as I approach and I smile the sexiest smirk I can. I know he loves the dimples. I see him swallow hard as I pull him into a hug. "I'm headed out. It was great to see you darlin'," I whisper into his ear.

I feel his body tremble for second before he clears his throat, "You too Jazz."

Rosalie has a knowing smile on her face. She knows that her brother is up to no good, but I can see the approval written in her smirk. "Goodnight little brother." She hugs me and I wink at her again.

Emmett is at the pool table hiding behind his stick. I casually approach and pull him into a goodbye hug. "You're in some deep shit McCarthy," I whisper to him and smile.

He grimaces back.

I'm out of the bar with a wave and on the way home. That was a more productive night than I thought it would be.

* * *

I love the dimples too. Much love, AR


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, that last chapter got quite the response from some readers! Haha! I promise Jasper will show some humility...eventually.**

**I'm sorry if I forgot to warn anyone, Jasper swears alot... like all the time. I know, a little late now.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Wednesday **

Fuck, I've got a date tonight. I almost forgot. The receptionist from the art gallery, what's his name… Sss...Seth, yeah, that's it.

I'm picking him up from work and taking him to dinner. We made plans last week after he and I endlessly eye-fucked one another the last time I met with my agent. This date is guaranteed to bring me some action. Unfortunately, I find myself feeling irritated and unmotivated to put any time or energy into this…mating ritual. _I wonder what Edward's doing tonight?_

_I don't care, _I remind myself. _He's probably with Rog, on a date tonight. I don't care, _I remind myself again_. Dinner, movie, and then …_

I'm stopped in my tracks when an image flashes through my head. _Rog moaning Edward's name._ It's possible, very possible that they've had sex already. _Fuck!_

My fists are clenched as I try to break away from the train of thought. _Why in the world did I say that shit to Rog last night? What if it worked? What if Edward does like meaty, groping paws?_

A growl escapes my throat and I shake my head clear. _I know he doesn't, he likes the hands of an artist. He likes to be carassed and worshipped, not... handled like a chunk of concrete. I hope..._

* * *

I'm driving us to the restaurant, Seth is babbling. He's cute and super annoying. _Rog pumping his cock into Edward's mouth_. My hands clench on the steering wheel and my foot pushes on the accelerator.

"Woah, we're going kinda fast," Seth comments.

"Mm hmm." I agree and ignore him.

"You okay?" He asks, staring at me.

I smile at him, but I know it's more like a grimace. He sits back in his seat and shuts up.

* * *

"You're kind of intense, huh?" Seth peers over his menu at me.

_Rog, head thrown back, his cock slamming into Edward from behind._ My eyes flick to Seth's, "Yeah."

"It's sexy in that artist kind of way," Seth smiles at me and I sneer, grinding my teeth. There's no way I'm going to eat anything, my stomach is as hard as a rock.

_Edward riding Rog backwards, pumping his own cock._

I stand quickly, the table jerks and Seth squeaks. "Order what you want, I'm going to use the restroom."

I splash water on my face, _what the fuck?! This shit is driving me insane. _I rub my hands over my face and roll my shoulders. I let out a deep breath and gaze in the mirror at my reflection.

_Rog fucking Edward against his stupid fuckin' truck._

Energy surges through me and before I know it, my fist is through the dry wall beside me. I pant out, shocked, in pain.

A man in a uniform rushes into the doorway. He glances at me, my hand in the wall, and back at me. He narrows his eyes, "Sir, you'll need to leave the premises."

* * *

Seth is still down to fuck even after I got us kicked out of the restaurant. But my head's not in it, my dick's not in it, my hand hurts, I'm losing it. I used to be _the man_. These were supposed to be my carefree, single days. Now I'm punching walls?

I drop Seth off with a bad apology and no kiss.

I need to see Edward, I have to get out of this weird funk. Maybe if we sit down, I can work out this fixation and be on with my life. And Edward can be on with his life…with Rog. Ech.

I'm in my driveway and pull out my phone.

I text him:

**Hey Edward, it was great to see you last night. I found some of your books recently and wondered if you wanted to meet up for coffee at the Bean, maybe tomorrow?**

I reach for the door handle expecting it to take a while, his reply is immediate.

**You too Jasper. Books? Coffee sounds good, 11:30?**

I text back:

**Perfect. See you then darlin'.**

This time his response does take a minute or so. I'm in the house when I get:

**See you tomorrow. Goodnight J.**

I smile at the reference. I may have caught him off guard again by calling him darlin'. He did admit to me once that when I said it to him, it induced a very lustful reaction. I'm most likely pushing it a little.

I'm surprised to find that the knot in stomach has turned into a light fluttering of butterflies. I'm excited to see Edward tomorrow. In fact, my disastrous night seems lighter, most of the tension relieved. It gives me something else to think about, gives me energy.

I decide to paint. And I paint well. Damn good, in fact. There's a lot of green and I finished my tube of copper. I shake my head and smile at the canvas.

_Edward, you fucker_. I smile wider, thinking of his laugh and the creases at his eyes when he's truly happy. _He's got me so fucked._

* * *

**Hmmmm? Jasper's maturing, right? Little bit? I'm working on the coffee date, post in a few days! Love, AR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! This a little later than I wanted it to be, sorry about that! I'm writing this as I go now, so feedback is much appreciated! I understand from many of my reviews that some groveling is a must! :) **

**Enjoy the coffee date.**

* * *

**Thursday**

I'm startled awake by the shrill of my phone, my heart pounding, "Hello?"

"Jasper, you're still in bed?"

I let out a sigh, "Rose."

She laughs, "Late night?"

"Yeah," I croak. "Working."

"Mmm, well. I got some interesting news this morning."

I rub a hand over my face, "Yes?"

"Yeah, so I got a call from Alice who recently spoke with Edward. I guess Jacob is acting a little weird lately."

My eyes pop open, "What did Alice say?"

"She wouldn't give details, just Edward's not happy with how fast some things are moving."

"Hm," I reply noncommittally.

"You wouldn't know anything about the change in Jacob's behavior."

"Nope."

"What'd you say to him at the bar?" She demands.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Rose."

"I hope you know what you're doing Jazz."

I yawn, "What do you mean?"

She huffs into the phone, "What do _you _mean 'what do I mean'?! You're trying to get Edward back, right?"

I blink and freeze. _Am I trying to get Edward back? Am I trying to get over him? What am I doing?_

"Jazz?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"You're trying to get Edward back, right?" She reiterates.

"Right," I nod though she can't see me.

"Ok…. well, another thing I thought I'd mention is that Edward and Emmett have an office Christmas party tomorrow night. I'm going to bring Alice…she could use a date." My sister, my equally evil twin.

_I'm going to crash that party._

"That sounds like fun," I comment truthfully.

Her laugh carries into my ear, "So, is that a yes?"

"I'll be there."

* * *

Eleven thirty approaches quickly. I grab some random stack of books, place them in my backpack, and head to the Bean.

I arrive before Edward and order drinks. From my table, I watch him park, huddle into his jacket and walk into the coffee shop.

There's a few seconds from the time he enters before he spots me. I'm able to take in his profile. He is a wonderful picture. His cheeks flushed, he is tall and handsome standing in the doorway bringing in a rush of cold air. It seems every person in the coffee shop looks his way, most stare longer than necessary.

His eyes scan the room and land on me. I can't stop the genuine happiness on my face. His eyes are inquisitive as he takes me in. He unravels the scarf at his throat and walks toward the table.

I stand at his approach and step forward. I feel shy for some strange reason. He steps forward as well and we laugh into a brief hug. Once my arms are around him and I breathe him in, it's like we were never apart.

"Hey J."

"Hi Ed," I whisper back.

I sit down as he removes his jacket, placing it on the back of his seat. He glances at the cup on his side of the table and back at me.

"Vanilla Americano," I reply cheerfully.

He's temporarily stunned and smiles, "Thank you."

He sits and takes a sip. His eyes close and he lets out a small moan of appreciation. I watch him carefully.

"So I left some books?" He scratches at his hair line, nervous habit.

"Oh, yeah." I reach into my bag and place the stack on the table.

He grabs them, shuffling through them. He lets out a light laugh, "These are all yours." He looks up at me confused.

I lean in closer to him, "Hmm?"

He leans back in his chair, "Jasper, these are all yours." He holds one up, "'The Painted Word'?" He holds up another, "'The Philosophy of Andy Warhol'?" He's looking through the stack again. _Shit, that was not very smooth._

"Why did you think these were mine?" He narrows his eyes at me.

I open my mouth, but don't know how to salvage it. He places the stack back on the table and slides them to me, waiting.

"I didn't," I confess. He's smiling at me, his hands folded in his lap.

"Then why am I here, Jasper?"

_Shit, uhhhh…_

"Every thirty seconds, another person gets genital herpes," I blurt out.

His eyes widen and then his brow furrows, "Uh… what?"

I shift in my chair, "I mean… I want to make sure you're being safe."

His face closes off. _Shit. _"You mean with Jacob?"

I nod, he frowns.

"Is that all?" He pushed back his chair to stand.

"No! Please…" I grab his arm. "Please don't go."

He leans close to me, "My relationships are no longer your concern Jasper. The moment you told me to leave."

I'm still clutching his arm, my upper body stretched across the table to stop him, "I didn't tell you to leave. I said we should see other people."

He stares me in the face, "That's what I'm doing."

I nod, "I know. I don't like it."

He blinks at my honesty and slumps into the chair. "I'm not going to stop seeing Jacob just because you don't like it."

I nod and let go his arm now that I know he's not leaving. "I know…I really do want you to be safe."

Edward rolls his eyes at me, still angry, but less so than before. "Jasper, you know that I'm safe. Don't act like I'm the irresponsible one here." He stares at me pointedly.

"What do mean?" I sit up straight, _should I be offended_?

He scoffs, "How many guys have you slept with since we broke up?"

I'm surprised at the accusation. I'm surprised at the answer. "None," I state.

His eyes widen and then narrow, "You haven't slept with anyone in five weeks?"

I almost don't believe it myself, but I shake my head.

Edward looks down at the table in deep thought. We are silent for a while before a smile crosses his face and he closes his eyes. His body moves as he tries to control his laughter.

"What?" I ask amused.

He glances at me, smiling, genuine, beautiful. "I was thinking...that, well first of all, I can't believe you haven't slept with anyone since then. And then, I…was just remembering. I remember that time after that concert when we got back to your place..." I know the time he's talking about and I begin to laugh. "You were so amped up, " he continues. "You were putting the condom on backwards…and-" he starts laughing even harder.

I cover my face with my hands, I feel my cheeks flush as I shake my head. We can't talk, he's clutching his chest.

I gasp out, "I bet I shot that thing like ten feet at least!"

He starts laughing even harder, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. "I could have been seriously injured!" I remind him.

"You?!" He bursts out, "That thing was pointed at me!"

We erupt into laughter again. I'm shaking my head at the memory and enjoying this moment with him.

"Not my smoothest moment," I murmur, slightly embarrassed, but happy to see him amused at a memory of me.

Our laughter slowly fades and we sit smiling, comfortable around each other.

I start to talk and ask questions. Our conversation is endless. We catch up on work and family. I tell him about the gallery opening in February, he tells me that his brother and sister-in-law are expecting a baby. I recount stories that I think will amuse him and they do. I feel funny and confident around him. I feel like I did when he was mine.

I scoot my chair close to him to show him pictures off my phone. His scent overwhelms me and I feel flush with lust.

I'm staring at his mouth as he speaks when he returns my gaze. I'm close, I could easily kiss him. I would just have to stretch a little further.

He swallows hard, "Why am I here, Jazz?" He whispers to me.

"I needed to see you."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about you."

"Why now?"

"I don't know."

He frowns and looks away, "I should go."

I place my hand on his arm, "Edward, I'm sorry I was an idiot."

He gives me a half-hearted smile and replies quickly, "Apology not accepted." It's not mean, very matter-of-fact. He's standing and retrieving his coat.

I stand too, things are unraveling quickly. He's buttoning his jacket, tightening his scarf.

He's ready to leave in no time at all, he pulls me in for a hug, "Bye Jasper."

"Bye darlin'."

He blinks at me and is out the door.

* * *

_What was that?_ I feel worse. I'm not going to get on with my life. The moment he left the coffee house, I missed him. I wanted to chase after him, cuddle into his jacket as we make our way to the subway. I want to bury my cold nose into the side of his neck while we make the short walk home.

I don't know if I can make things right. I don't know if I'm too late. He wanted to kiss me? He wanted me to kiss him, right? I know he would never hurt Rog or anyone else he was dating. That's why he ran. I'm pushing him.

I know above all, I need to show him I'm sorry. I sigh at my own stupidity. Tomorrow, I'll start. I've got a lot to make up for.

* * *

**Well, I hope** **there was some progress and a little bit of amusement mixed in there too! See you soon! Much love, AR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm updating already! Some groveling in order? It's a long chapter, so enjoy! **

**This storyline is turning a little more angsty than I had anticipated, but that's not a bad thing I guess! **

**Please let me know what you think. It's been difficult for me to gauge how to finalize everything. A few more chapters left.**

* * *

**Friday**

I'm up early. I've written down items I need to bring and things I can't forget.

_Wrap painting with note_

_Vanilla Americano_

_Al's Club Sandwich_

_Lemon Heads_

_On the Road_ by Jack Keroauc

_Newest Shins album _

I spend the morning gathering it all. It's 11:45 when I make my way into Edward's professional building. I nod to Bella, Edward's assistant, she winks back and waves me through.

His door is open, but I knock shuffling the items in my arms. His head lifts from his reading and he's shocked to see me.

He stands suddenly, "Jasper!" He's not exactly happy, surprised mostly.

"Hey," I send him a sideways smirk. "Bad time?"

He looks at his desk, "Uh, there's never really a good time, honestly."

I smile at him. He has his reading glasses on, shirt, tie, and slacks. I can remember grabbing at his tie to kiss his soft lips many a night. I swallow down the memory.

"I'll be quick," I assure him.

He rounds his desk, his eyes shifting over all the things I'm carrying. He lightly smiles, "No, no hurry."

He's reserved, but friendly. Nervous, maybe. I walk into the small room and place the box on his coffee table.

"I…uh, brought you some things." I can feel my palms start to sweat.

His hands are in his pockets as he patiently watches me.

"Here's your Americano," I hand him a cup. "And I figured you might want lunch." I hold up a bag and place it on his desk. "Al's club sandwich, hold the tomato." His eyes widen as I continue to unpack the box. "Lemon heads," I mutter and plop the bag beside his lunch.

"I love lemon heads," he whispers.

I look up at him and smile, "I know." He offers me a bashful smile back.

"I know that you're copy of "On the Road" is in rough shape from excessive use, so I picked this up.," I tease. He takes it from my hand, looking bewildered at the cover.

"And a friend got me this pre-released Shins album. I thought you'd want a copy since we went to that concert…"

I clear my throat and step back. He's staring at me. "Then there's this," I hold up the brown paper wrapped frame with a note tied to it. "You can open that up later." I prop it against his desk.

He's looking around his office, regards me calmly. "What is all this Jasper?"

I clasp my hands together and let out a breath. "Edward…I… I fucked up." He's listening intently, absorbing. I clear my throat. "I know I really fucked up when I let you leave."

I watch his Adam's apple move and his eyes move to the floor.

"I need to prove to you that…it meant something. I can't stand thinking that you might feel like we were…superficial. Like we were nothing."

He's clutching the book and coffee in his hands still, watching me expectantly. "I turned superficial, but not you. You've always been the better part of… everything."

"Yesterday, I didn't give you a proper apology and you couldn't forgive me. I'm hoping someday you can, but in the meantime I want you to know some things."

"I know… you hate to leave the washing machine running when you're not home. I know you won't leave your car during an interesting NPR segment. I know you eat kale, though you hate it." I laugh a little at that. "I know you floss daily and brush three times a day." He smiles shyly. "I know you would never betray the one you're with," I end quietly.

I laugh a little, "Not like me… nothing like me."

He takes a step toward me, but I hold up my hand. "I just wanted to say that...I know you Edward…and I miss you…and I'm sorry." I take a step backward, heading to the door of his office.

"Jazz…" He doesn't finish.

"It's ok Ed, just think about it for a while. I'll see you soon darlin'."

He swallows and nods, I smile and leave.

* * *

Note attached to painting:

_Edward, _

_I painted this the night before I tricked you into having coffee with me. I couldn't stop thinking about you that day. It's very reminiscent of you, your eyes, your hair. I hope you find it to your liking, it doesn't embody all the beauty you possess, but nothing ever will._

_Jasper_

* * *

"Alice, I'm not going."

"What do you mean you're not going!?" She yells at me through the phone.

"I'm not feeling up to it."

"Jaaazzzzzz," she whines, making me laugh. "I won't know anyone!"

"You'll know Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward," I remind her.

"I'm going to be a fifth wheel, Jazz don't bail on me!"

I sigh.

"Please?" She begs.

"Fine," I acquiesce.

She cheers into the phone, "Pick me up at seven!"

* * *

My intent was to deliver a heartfelt apology to Edward. But somehow I feel like I inadvertently spilled my guts and now I can't get this twinge out my chest. I am not looking forward to seeing Edward and Rog together. I fake smile for Alice, who is trying hard to bring me out of my gloom.

I enter the party only to instantly see Rog kiss Edward beneath the mistletoe. _Aw, c'mon!_

I head to the bar, Alice in tow. "Jamison," I request. I buy Alice her drink as well and we stand awkwardly close to the refreshments. The room is crowded. Music is blaring over conversations, the smell of Swedish meatballs and other potluck dishes fill the room.

"Hey, you're that guy!" I hear from behind me. I turn, it's Rog smiling at me.

"Hey Job."

"Jacob," he corrects.

I shake my head, "Sorry." Alice has disappeared from my side as I start to introduce them to each other.

"Jasper," Edward joins, addressing me, surprised again. "What are you doing here?"

"Alice asked me to tag along."

His eyes narrow and confusion flashes over his face, "Really?" I nod.

"Hey guys!" Emmett booms into the conversation. He places an arm around me and the other around Edward. "Let's do some shots!"

* * *

I don't do any shots, especially since I have to drive Alice home. Speaking of which, I haven't seen her the whole night. She dragged me here and dumped next to Rog.

Edward is mingling through the room avoiding me while Emmett feeds shots to Rog, the two of them becoming absurdly drunk.

"I don't know Em," Rog is shaking his head at Emmett. "I don't think Edward likes me as much as I like him."

Emmett's jaw drops comically, "What?! C'mon man, you're a total beau hunk."

I roll my eyes, I don't want hear anything about this conversation.

"I think it's because I'm not out, man. At work and stuff."

"Naw," Emmett is dramatically disagreeing with him.

"Yeah and he totally hates when I try to grind up on him."

Emmett is still shaking his head, I'm not sure he's even listening. I pinch the bridge of my nose and stand. _I can't be here_.

I push through people toward the exit when a hand falls on my shoulder.

I look up into Edward's soft eyes, "Where you going?"

"I was…going to find Alice. I think I'm going to head out."

"Already?" He steps closer as some people brush past behind him. I swallow hard.

"Yeah, it's been quite a day," I smile shyly at him.

He licks his lips, "Jazz, I wanted to say-," He's cut off by a booming voice.

"Hello? This on?" A hand pounds on the microphone. The room is silenced by the startling blare.

_Oh shit._ Rog is on the stage with the mic. His drink is sloshing in his hand and he's obviously unsteady.

"Oh shit," Edward whispers next me.

"Hey!" Rog smiles at the crowd and lifts his drink in the air. A cheer rings out and Rog is nodding in happiness.

"My. Name. Is. Jacob." He takes a swig. "Not Job or Johnny or Jesus like that one guy keeps calling me." He laughs at himself.

I see Edward look over at me and I bite the inside of my cheek.

"And I am a man!" Rog yells in the mic. Women in the crowd cheer, he laughs again. "I mean… I am a GAY man!"

"Oh god," Edward whispers next to me, staring at the stage.

"I am not ashamed of that!" Some people are clapping, most are confused.

"I'm here with a very special person, let me tell you about him." Rosalie and Alice are walking quickly to the stage.

Edward turns to me suddenly, "Can I talk to you outside?"

I nod and follow him. He's pacing in the alley outside of the building. Rog's voice is still thundering inside.

I watch Edward. He's anxious and I'm growing worried at what he has to say. I lean against the brick wall and wait.

He stops, nostrils flaring, his hands at his hips. His hair is on end from running his hands through it. I want to brush it down and smooth it so bad I thrust my hands behind my back.

"I…I don't get it Jasper."

I raise an eyebrow and wait for him to continue.

"We were fuckin' great, then you break up with me, I start dating again, now you're around all the time." He's waving his hand in frustration. "You're giving me presents, you're spouting these lovely words and … notes. I don't get it."

He stops and stares at me, stepping forward. I'm pinned by his eyes boring into mine. "What is it Jasper?"

I lift my head and breathe in his alluring scent.

"Do you want me? Or is it that you don't want me with anyone else?"

I swallow, "I want you."

He narrows his eyes, his face inching close, "Why?"

I stare into face confidently, "Because I love you."

My answer is unexpected and surprise flits over his face quickly then replaced with suspicion, "You better not be fuckin' lying to me Jasper."

I shake my head, "I'm not." I stand up from the wall more confidently. I lean in closer to him and starts backing up to the other side of the alley. I can see his eyes growing darker as I approach slowly.

"Never in my life, have I told a man that I loved him." I cage him in with a hand on each side of his head. "I know that I've loved you longer than I realize. It's something I should have recognized a lot sooner. I should have told you. You should never have doubted it."

He's not saying anything, I can only feel his panting breaths on my face. He's shocked again, I'm just full of surprises today.

He licks his lips and my eyes flick down to them. They are parted and moist and I lean in slowly, entranced.

"Stop," he whispers.

I do, I feel shameful. "I'm sorry," I look into his eyes.

He nods, "I can't." I nod in agreement.

He grabs my wrist and lowers my arm, "I have to go take care of Jacob, put him to bed."

"Ok." I feel my heart ache as I step back to let him leave. He's not mine to have, not mine to hold here.

His hand lifts my chin, cupping my cheek and I smile sadly into his face. He opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it. Without another word, he heads back into the building.

* * *

I stay in the alley for a while. I purposely exclude myself from the dramatics I'm sure are happening inside. I feel drained, my heart bleeding as my body deflates.

I bow my head as I contemplate all that's happened in the last week. I've officially taken the steps to change my life and existence. I've bared my heart and shown my vulnerability. It's about time, I guess.

I wonder to myself if I will ever be able to do it again. I obviously gone about it poorly if the man I'm in love with walks away without a word. But I understand, the fault is mine. All mine.

I hear heels click into the alleyway. Alice sees me and cocks her head to the side sadly. I give her a soft smile.

"Wanna get out here, handsome?" She touches my arm and I nod.

* * *

I am silent through the car ride to drop off Alice. She is also oddly quiet, but I'm too preoccupied with my own thoughts to address her about it.

I keep the car running as I walk her to her doorstep to say goodnight.

"Jazz," she addresses me, ringing her hands. "There's something I need to tell you."

I look up at her tiredly.

She licks her lips, "I setup Edward with Jacob." I furrow my brows in confusion. "It was Rose's idea." My jaw drops.

"She thought it might push you to do something. I didn't think it would be a big deal. I didn't realize that Edward and Jacob might…end up liking each other, like seriously."

I rub a hand over my face, "Did Emmett know too?"

She nods, frowning.

"It's ok Ally. If Edward wants Jacob, then… he deserves whatever will make him happy."

Her eyebrows rise in surprise and she nods.

"Goodnight Ally," I kiss her cheek and return to my car.

* * *

So I'm a predictable, piece of shit. Rose knew I would hurt Edward, get jealous of Jacob, and finally she aided in setting me up to try to win him back. But it's not that easy. I find that I'm not mad, I don't have the energy.

All I can do now is wait. I've essentially done everything I can. It's up to Edward to figure out what he wants to do with all I've poured at his feet.

I have a feeling, I'll play the brooding artist for a while.

* * *

**Well... he figured it out! Thanks for sticking with me even when you are especially mad about Jasper's behavior. Much love, AR**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! Well, I had some good response to the last chapter. I will admit that my original intent with this story was for Edward to go straight home with Jasper. This fic is actually based on a very light-hearted song, it follows the song almost exactly, even little snipets of the dialogue. However, I was writing it is became much more angsty than I expected. I couldn't let Edward be an ass to Jacob. He's a good guy!**

**Enjoy this chapter and all the heartache, it's a little short. But what's after Saturday, SUNDAY! And Sunday means Edward. **

* * *

**Saturday **

I'm staring at my ceiling. The room is full of light, but I feel no guilt in lying in bed. I feel different today. _Can you change who are in a single night? Is that what you consider a wake-up call?_

* * *

Many hours later, I'm flush and a there's a light sheen of sweat on my torso as I work. I brush back the curls on my forehead again and wipe my hands onto my jeans.

I can't tell if they're good. All these canvases I've produced in the last 7 hours. I stare at them and I…swallow back the sadness. To me they look as tortured and depressed as I feel.

I'll let my agent look at them and he will tell me if they are worth showing. I'm not producing for any other reason than I don't know what to do with myself, but if he can get them out my apartment, that may be for the best.

_Day one of Jasper the brooding artist_, I laugh to myself

I swig on a Jamison with ice. I'm not drunk, but it feels numbing going down my throat. I promise myself, I won't make a habit of it.

It's a little into the evening and I'm still not hungry. A few people have called, but I'm not ready to answer yet. Mostly Rose. I check every time to see if it's Edward.

My phone buzzes with a new text:

**I've been buzzing your intercom the last 15 minutes. If you don't respond to this, I'm calling the police.**

Geez Rose, dramatic much?

**I'm fine, thanks.**

She didn't ask me to let her up.

**Please let me up Jazzy.**

I let out a long sigh. I should have known she would not let me wallow unaccompanied. I press the buzzer button and unlock the front door for her. I head back to my studio and sit on the old leather couch to wait for her.

My leg is propped on the coffee table, hands behind my head as I gaze at the canvases from my seat.

Her heals click into the room and she steps into my line of vision.

She drops her bag as she stares at my paintings. Her face looks worried as her eyes dart from one to the next. "Oh Jazzy, I'm sorry." She looks over at me and her shoulders slump in sadness.

I blink at her, "What are you sorry for? I thought you told Alice that it would push me. It did."

She swallows and nods softly, "But I didn't want you to get hurt."

I give her a small smile and pat the couch next to me. "That's life Rosie babe."

She plops next me, almost as sad as I am. She lets out a sigh and rests her head on my shoulder. She grabs my hand and wraps hers around it in her lap.

I swallow down the emotion building in my throat. It's hard for me to see her recognize my own unhappiness. It makes it all more real. It's like asking a child if they're ok when they fall and they instantly start to cry.

She turns to me a little, her head on my chest. "What did you say to him?"

I swallow again, staring at the ground. "I told him I loved him," my voice breaks a little.

Her lip pouts and she squeezes my hand, "What did he say?"

I lick my lips and let out a breath, "Nothing. He had to take care of Rog."

She looks up at me, "Rog?"

Oops. "Jacob." I think that's the first time I've said his name out loud. _Blech_.

She's smiling at me and it's growing. "You call Jacob, Rog?" She's starting to laugh.

"It's the most disgusting name I could think of at the time."

She and I start laughing.

When we're quiet again, I kiss the side of her head. "You should go Rose, I'll be fine. I just need to… be alone for a while."

She nods sadly. "Ok."

"Tell Emmett I'm not mad at him."

She nods again, "I left you groceries in the kitchen. Make sure you eat. And shower, for god's sake. You stink."

I laugh as she stands and collects her things.

I walk her to the door and kiss her cheek. "Love you."

She hugs me, "Love you too Jazzy."

* * *

It's midnight and I've decided I deserve to get drunk for at least tonight. I play mellow, heartbreaking records instead of my iPod and sip my whiskey on my studio couch. Why not turn into a cliché as well?

My phone buzzes:

**Want to go to church with me tomorrow morning? **

I haven't been to church in a very long time. My religious views have changed over the years and I found church no longer suited me. Got to get religion just to ease the pain?

I smile at Rose's text.

**Thanks Rose, but I'm not sure there's enough holy water to keep from burning up.**

Father Jamison will do me fine tonight, I think.

* * *

**I'm finishing up the last chapter and will update soon! Much love, AR**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is it! There may be a few mistakes, I was really trying to get this out before I leave for vacation. Last chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Sunday**

Oh god, my head.

I bury my face into the pillows and groan. Then I groan at the taste in my mouth.

I sit up and press the heels of my hands into my eyes. I pad slowly into the kitchen and head to the cupboard for ibuprofen.

My intercom buzzes. I close my eyes and sigh.

I press the button and grumble into the intercom, "Rose, I'm alive. Just a broken-hearted, hungover fool lives here, ok?"

I expect her to find it funny, but there's no immediate response.

"It's Edward," his deep voice replies through the speaker.

I freeze. _Holy shit! _"Oh sorry, come on up," I reply into the intercom painfully.

I stand again frozen, trying to determine what to do first. I brush a hand through my chaotic curls and remember there's my disgusting breath. I need a shirt. I unlock the door and begin running around hurriedly. I head to the bathroom sink and rush to brush all the grime out of my mouth. I fling off yesterday's clothes and bounce to yank on clean jeans. I grab a shirt, run from the bedroom to the kitchen. There's shit everywhere. I ransacked the food Rose left on my counter after drinking my fair share of Jamison last night.

My shirt is in my hand, I'm cradling dirty dishes, loose papers folded between my teeth when the door opens slowly.

"Jazz?" Edward knocks softly. He sees me, pauses, and smiles shyly.

"Bad time?" He asks, reminiscent of my office visit to see him.

I shake my head, wide-eyed. I deposit the dishes in the sink and remove the papers from my mouth.

"No, I was just starting to clean up a bit." I brush my hands through my hair a few times to tame it and look up to see him staring at my bare chest, his eyes darkening.

I feel my heart begin to accelerate. He's here. I rub my hands on my jeans and clear my throat. "It's good to see you."

His eyes flick to my face. "You too," he replies husky.

I feel my body flush with lust, but I hurriedly put on my shirt.

He looks away from me finally and takes off his jacket, unravels his scarf. I take them from him and try to find a clean place to set them.

"I'm sorry it's such a fuckin' mess here," I mumble embarrassed.

He picks up an empty whiskey bottle from the counter and sets it back down. His eyes scan discarded food and dirty paint water jars. He looks back up to my face, "Are you ok?"

I'm surprised by the question. It's so sincere.

I stuff my hands into my pockets, "Ummm…" I don't know how to reply.

He takes a step toward me, "You've been painting?"

I look at him wide-eyed and nod. He looks over my shoulder into my studio and walks past me.

I follow behind him, biting my lip. He's moving from one canvas to the next as they are leaned against the wall. I can't see his face, I can't gauge his reaction. I stand, wait, and watch him gaze at them. He looks at the record player and lifts the glass.

"Elliot Smith? Geez Jasper." Edward always said he thought it was one of the saddest records he'd ever heard.

His head turns toward me, "When did you paint all these?"

I scratch the back of my neck, "Yesterday."

His eyes widen and slumps into the studio couch. I walk into the room, but sit on the arm of the couch leaving space between us. I'm biting my lip anxiously as he runs his hand through his hair.

He clears his throat, staring at the propped paintings in front of him. "I didn't know what I going to say to you. I hadn't figured it out even when I got here."

I feel my throat constrict and my stomach drop, my eyes are burning.

"I waited to see you. Well, I waited a day, but still…"

I don't say anything because I know he's not finished talking, so I turn my head toward him to watch him. His Adam's apple flexes as he swallows.

"This place is a fuckin' mess." He turns toward me. "These paintings make my stomach hurt. And you… you look tired. And sad." He staring into my face now. His eyes scan all over me. "You've been drinking."

"Not a lot," I try to reassure him, but it sounds like a lie even to me.

"Is this… my fault?" He whispers, sorrowfully.

My head snaps up to meet his eyes and I shake my head vehemently. "No. No Edward. I did this to myself. All of it. You have no blame in this."

He closes his eyes and sighs. I hate that he's here feeling guilt over something that's entirely my doing.

Seeing him like this only reminds me that I wasn't there when he was in pain, when I so callously tossed him away.

I pick at my fingernails, "Edward, you don't have to worry about me. It was nice of you to check up on me, but you don't have to…"

I can tell he's still staring at me, but I can't meet his eyes.

"I'm not here to check up on you Jasper."

I nod and look away again. I try again. "I don't want you to feel guilty over any of this. You don't owe me an explanation. I will stay away from you if you are happy with Jacob."

I look into his face and he's searching my eyes. I don't what for, but he gives me a shy smile, "I broke up with Jacob."

I can't stop the surprise on my face, the tension relieved from my body.

"Not because of the party," he reiterates, pointedly. "Though he did embarrass me in front of a lot of my colleagues," he shakes his head in bewilderment.

I cross my arms across my chest and try to be relaxed, "Then… why…?"

Edward chuckles at my faked casualness and he gazes at me through his eyelashes. "I told him I loved someone else."

I can't stop the smile on my face, though I try. He laughs as I cover my mouth with my hand. I feel my face flush.

"Jasper, come here please," he pats the couch.

I sit close to him and gaze at him openly. I feel my body lighten as he takes my face into his hands, "I know you've changed a lot very recently. I know you said you love me and I believe you. But I need to know that I can trust you."

I nod, "I will, I do... I can show you." I kiss the palm of one of his hands. "I promise. I love you Edward."

He smiles, darkly, "Then show me."

I lean forward and plant a tender, soft kiss on his lips. His eyes are shut as he allows me to gently brush my tongue along his slightly parted mouth. His breath catches and I seize his face in my hands. I want to devour him, slowly and completely.

His hands grasp at me, pulling at my torso, so I move my leg over to straddle his lap.

"Jasper," he whispers as he squeezes my hips. I want him to say my name over and over and over. I grasp the back of his neck, deepening our kiss while I rock in his lap. He's panting, moaning as I run my hands over his hair.

"I've missed you," his eyes open clear and true.

I swallow back the grief I have caused and nod. I reply gruffly, "Baby, I've missed you too."

He smiles and pulls me back to him, tugging my shirt upward. I feel his warm hands travel up my back and ribs and arch into his touch. I throw my shirt off behind me.

"Oh god," I pant out as his lips attach to my neck and collarbone.

I grab his face in my hands and kiss him softly, pushing him into the couch. His blunt fingernails are traveling up and down my back. My skin breaks out in goose bumps and I arch at the feeling. I groan at the feel of his hands massaging my muscles and then gasp as he takes my nipple between his lips.

"Fuck, baby," I pant into the room. I grip the neck of his neck and kiss the top of kiss his head as his lips continue their assault on my chest.

I pull his face back to mine, his eyes heavy and lustful. "Edward… god I want you. I… I need," I laugh at myself. "I need to take a shower darlin'."

He laughs back at me, pulling my groin against his. I pant into his mouth, "I've been working…and…sulking…and brooding…"

He shushes me gently and kisses me gently, "Let me take care of you."

My breath hitches, I swallow down the emotion burning behind my eyes. He wants to take care of me. God, I've been such an asshole. He shushes me again though I haven't said a word. He caresses my face and kisses my eyelids.

He's pulling me up from the couch. I feel small and vulnerable instantly somehow. His hands brush down my arms, warming me. I rest my head on his chest and let his touch flow over me.

His hands reach my jeans and he quickly unbuttons them. Kissing my lips, he steps back and pulls them to the floor. He doesn't seem surprised that I'm naked before him, but I watch him swallow down a lump. I smile at the implication.

He's a step away from me, his eyes roaming down my body, his lips parted. As his eyes reach mine, his hands pull up his sweater and thermal shirt. He throws them to the ground and continues to stare into my face as his hands unbuckle his belt.

He's pushing his own pants to the floor and stepping out of them toward me. I reach for him as he reaches for me. Our bodies collide slowly, melding into one another. His tongue is in my mouth as I moan at the hot contact of his body. He kisses me softly and grabs my hands from around his back. He steps backward, leading me from the room.

He leans me against the wall beside the shower as he begins warming the water.

I peer at him as the room starts filling with steam. His copper hair is in disarray from my fingers running through it. His cheeks are lightly scruffed from missing a day's shave. His beautiful long neck makes me swallow back the urge to suck on his Adam's apple. His defined chest is dusted lightly with hair, displaying his light pink nipples. His abs lead a trail of hair to his beautiful cock. It hangs heavy and slightly aroused as he is preoccupied with his task. His muscular legs flex as he checks the shower temperature.

"Ready, baby?" He breathes sweetly into my face.

I nod, "Lead the way, darlin'."

He grins and takes my hand, pulling me beneath the warm water. I moan as the water pours over my hair and travels down my body in rivets.

I keep him close, gripping his hips. His hands smooth my hair, allowing the water to soak to my scalp.

"Turn around baby," he whispers into my ear. I do and he begins a long, gentle worship.

His fingers lather shampoo into my hair, extracting moans from deep in my chest. His hands continue downward lathering body wash along my limbs and muscles, kneading away my body's knots and tension. His lips attach to the back of my neck as his soapy hand smooths over my abs and strokes my aroused flesh.

"Oh god," I pant, rocking into his fist.

"Yes baby," Edward groans into my ear, I push back and feel his hard cock nestle between my cheeks.

I look down to watch his hand pass over my cock in slow, strong movements. "Edward, darlin', I can't…stop. I'm gonna…"

He sucks and nips at my flesh, "I want it Jasper. Let it go, baby."

A groan rips out my chest as I arch pushing against his hard on. My body is acting alone on the thrill of this man's hand pumping my cock. I grip at his arm and slam my other hand against the wall as I lose control. "Oh Edward, fuck baby, make me cum darlin'."

I hear him growl as his hand speeds along my flesh even faster, pulling the orgasm from my body.

I shake and pant as cum shoots from me, "Uhhh…god damn it darlin'." He bites at me as hand slows, extracting every last bit of my orgasm from me. My chest is heaving with exertion, my body pliable and ready to collapse as he rinses all soap and remnants from me.

I let him pull me from the shower, he dries us quickly and leads me back into the bedroom. He pulls back the comforter and lays me down. He follows in behind me, kissing at my shoulder.

"Darlin'?" I start to ask him. I need to reciprocate; he needs to be taken care of.

He shushes me, "Get some rest love, there's time later." He nestles in behind me. With his arms strong around my torso and his breath at my neck, I fall asleep instantly.

* * *

There's whispering in my ear, "Baby… Jasper… can I make love to you?"

I'm asleep still. I smile, "Please darlin'."

There's wetness behind my ear, warm and tantalizing. There's wetness brushing my hole, teasing and stimulating. A finger eases into me shallowly and slowly.

I arch into it, god it feels so real.

There's husky breath in my ear, "You feel amazing baby, so warm and smooth."

I groan at the voice, beautiful and deep like Edward's. God, I miss Edward.

I feel my heart ache, but the finger in my ass pushes deeper and I am instantly distracted by lust.

"I can't wait to be inside you," the voice whispers into my ear.

"No," I shake my head. "I need Edward inside me."

A soft laugh comes from behind me, "Jasper, honey… are you awake?"

I jolt in bed. I'm in my bed, Edward is behind me. His lips are at my neck and his finger is in my ass.

He brushes my prostate, "Oh fuck, Edward!" I push against his hand.

"You're awake now."

I look over my shoulder at him to see his triumphant grin. "Please, darlin'." I plead, "I need you."

I know how to make Edward's eyes roll into the back of his head. Like any hot-blooded man, he loves when I say I need his cock, I want his cum. But truthfully and honestly, it's never been so true than in this moment. I want him, all of him.

I see his eyes darken and licks his lips. "You will have me baby." He kisses my lips and adds a second finger to my hole.

I moan into his mouth and pant as his fingers pump into me. I clutch at the sheets, writhing. I throw the comforter off my over-heated body and lay onto my stomach, pulling his fingers from me.

I prop up on my forearms, "Please Edward, I'm ready."

He's stunned, staring at me as I rub my cock into the mattress and wait for him to come behind me.

His eyes soften, "Jasper, come here."

I pant out frustrated as he pulls me to him. He kisses me and tucks me beneath him, his weight pressing me into the mattress.

"I'm not going to fuck you from behind baby. I want to show you how I love you."

I let out an emotion breath and cover my eyes against the assault of feelings constricting in my chest.

He must know I'm overwhelmed as he slowly leaves whispering kisses on my chest. "I love you Jasper." I bite my lip and swallow hard. "I love you Jasper." He kisses at my navel. "I love you." He nuzzles into my hip.

I know there are tears in my eyes as I look down at him. His lips are pressed to me skin. "I want to make love to you Jasper," he asks again.

I nod and spread my legs. His fingers return to brush my hole and slip in without resistance. I sigh out.

My body is hot, a flush spreading down my chest and high on my cheekbones.

"So beautiful," he whispers between my legs.

I grasp at his shoulders, "I am ready, please Edward."

He nods and slithers up my body. "I haven't been with anyone like this since you," he whispers into my neck.

I can't help the surprise on my face as he looks into my eyes. _He never slept with Rog._ He smiles, "And you haven't…?"

I shake my head, "No one."

He nods and I feel his cock push against me. I pull at his hips and the force pushes the head of his cock into my body. I let out a long breath and pull his hips flush with mine.

He buries his head into the side of my neck, "Oh baby." He's perfect, he feels perfect like this. I'm too full and not enough at the same time. I wrap my legs around his waist.

Grasping his face, I kiss his soft lips. "Please Edward." He nods and raises his upper body off me. His hips begin a rolling motion, pushing and pulling his cock in and out of me. His eyes are closed, his brow furrowed.

"Jasper, you feel glorious. So tight and hot around me." He has me panting, my eyes rolling back at his calculated movements.

My hard cock is frictionless between us, throbbing. I'm slowly being driven out of my mind.

"Edward, please!"

He looks down at me and licks his lips. He bends at the knees, supporting us on his thighs. His hands reach toward me and pull me up to him. I'm cradled in his lap as he continues to pump into me again. Every thrust brushes my prostate. I pant and start to lose all coherent thought.

"Is this what you need baby?" He asks into my ear.

I nod, slamming my mouth to his. "I just need to you. And your cum. I need your cum inside me."

He throws his head back as his hands tighten on my ass. He's lifting and lowering me onto his cock. My hard on is rubbing breathtaking against his chest.

"I love you Edward," I pant as I feel my cock swell.

He lets out a frustrated grunt, "I love you Jasper." He quickens his pace, I can't hold back.

"Edward… I'm going to cum, fuck baby. That feels too good." I grab at my cock and feverishly stroke it between us.

He's panting, looking down at me. "I want to see you cum again baby."

I stiffen as his words pull the cum from my cock and my body tenses at the onslaught of sensations he's working from me.

"Oh Jasper, your ass is so tight around me, can't hold back." He grits his teeth as I feel his warm semen shoot into me. His cock pulses as he slowly stops pumping into me.

I'm boneless once again, as he lays me down upon my pillows. I don't hear him as he leaves and returns with a damp towel, but I smile at him as he cleans me.

"I love you," I state, peering at him, heavy-lidded.

He smiles at me shyly, "I love you."

* * *

"He wasn't even drunk, you know?" Edward is brushing his fingers through my hair, letting curls spring into place as I lay on his chest.

"Hmmm?" What are we talking about?

"Emmett. He was passing his drinks to Jacob. He had like two beers the whole night of the party."

I look up at him confused.

"What I'm trying to say is …that our friends most unequivocally set us up to get us back together."

"Huh."

"Remind me to thank them," he kisses my forehead.

"Well currently, you are too busy lovin' your new man." I reach up, kissing his mouth and cover his body with mine.

* * *

**Awww... all done. Much love, AR Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright. Here's a short and sweet epilogue. The morning after. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Monday**

I'm startled awake. By what, I don't know. I don't hear anything or see anything obvious.

Well, actually all I hear is the soft, deep breathing of Edward curled into my side. The room is full of light meaning it's most likely late morning.

I gaze at him lovingly as he sleeps. Most of his body is touching me somehow, wrapped elegantly in my sheets and he has wrapped his arms around a pillow.

I feel exhausted and utterly satisfied at the same time. We spent most of the day yesterday making love, eating, fucking, talking, laughing, screwing, apologizing. The last session started at 3am this morning.

_I pumped into him from behind._

_His hands gripped at his hair as he released long moans, "Oh god, Jasper." He panted out my name as I thrust a little harder._

"_Yes darlin'," I moaned back as I continued rocking into him. He was on his elbows and knees before me, beautiful and needy._

"_I need…I need…" he whispered to me. _

_I nod and pant as I bring his torso upward. I push him up the bed a little and place his hands on the wall in front of us above the bed frame._

"_I know what you need darlin'," I whisper to him, sucking at his neck. He reacts to the sensation, arching his back and pulling me deeper into his body._

"_Fuck!" I shout and thrust harder. _

_I let my hands begin traveling his body and I continue with shallow pumps into him. My fingers drag up his thighs and grab at his balls. I softly pull and roll them._

_I'm rewarded with a lustful whine as Edward pushes against my cock for more movement, frustrated._

_My lips continue to kiss, suck, and bite at his neck and shoulders. I smooth my hands away from his balls and rub firmly along his chest and ribs. I let my roughened palms pass over his nipples and earn a silent gasp from Edward. _

"_Jasper, please baby, please," he pleads to me. I gaze down to see his cock swollen and painful. _

"_Ok darlin'." I kiss at him gently, whispering next to his ear. "You want to ride?"_

_He pants over his shoulder and nods. He follows me as I lean back on my hunches. _

_He grasps the headboard and I whisper, "Go baby, let it go."_

_He starts bouncing on my cock and I'm in fuckin' heaven. He is relentless in his pace, working me deep inside him and almost all the way out. I can only hang on for the ride as I feel myself swell and know I'm close. _

_He is grunting and releasing profanities as he jerks his body up and down my shaft._

_I gasp out, "Soon darlin', I'm going to cum."_

_He hangs his head between his arms and yells out to me, "Please stroke me Jasper."_

_I reach and grasp his cock in my fist, it takes two passes and he tenses, shooting his cum over the sheets and head board. _

_His ass pulses and pulls my orgasm from me. I shoot into him, warm and wet._

_He stays seated on me, recovering, "Holy fuck, Jasper."_

_I laugh into his back, kissing his skin. "That was quite the rodeo." And he laughs with me._

I smile again and reach to brush my hand down his cheek.

I jolt when I hear my name echo through the apartment. Heels are clicking along the wooden floor. _Shit, it's Rose._

I know she will barge in here to check on me, so I carefully, quickly, and silently extract myself from the bed. I pull on my gray sweatpants as I hear her approach the bedroom. I lift my finger to her lips before she can say anything and push her away from the doorway gently, but forcefully.

I see her eyes widen at the sight behind me as I grab her around the waist and lift her toward the kitchen. I close the door quietly behind me and smile down at her.

She is giddy and jumpy and hugs me tightly as I continue to move her away from the door.

She's whispering chatter enthusiastically into my ear and I laugh as I sit her at my kitchen's island.

I wait for her to calm and become quiet. "Can I make you some coffee?" She nods happily and I kiss her forehead before making my way to my coffee maker. I yawn as I pull out two cups and start the brewing process.

"So…" Rose starts expectantly. I look over my shoulder, she is bouncing in her seat. "That would explain all the clothes scattered everywhere."

"Yeah…. he came over yesterday morning and we talked." I lean on the island across from her.

"Yesterday morning?! You talked… for 24 hours? You just talked?" She smiles.

I feel myself blush as I look down at the counter. I rub my hands over my face, "Rose, you know what I mean. We made up."

She smiles shyly, "You guys are so cute. So what's next then?"

I look up at her sincerely, leaning on my hand, "I'm going to be a better man." She smiles and I nod. "He deserves that. I'm going to be true to him. Honest. Loving. And loyal."

Her face melts into a pout, her eyes shiny, "Aw, my brother… all growed up." She ruffles my hair and I shake my head away from her grasp. I roll my eyes. "I'm so happy for you guys. You two are meant to be."

I smile bashfully, "Thank you. I believe that too."

I turn back to pour the coffee when I hear the bedroom door open. Out comes a handsome, rumpled Edward in his boxers and a t-shirt. He smiles and winks shyly at Rose.

"Mornin' Rose," he croaks, his voice coarse from sleep. He leans down as she offers her cheek to kiss.

He smiles at me sleepily. "Coffee?" I ask.

He nods and comes around the island as I pull another cup from the cabinet.

His arms wrapped around my torso, warming my back and sending goose bumps down my arms. "Mornin' baby," he kisses my neck and snuggles into my body.

Rose cleared her throat behind us. "Emmett called this morning…" I think she's trying to divert us from an overly-intimate moment. "He mentioned that one of his execs called in for a personal day this morning." Edward smiles into my neck. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you, Edward?"

He smirks at her over his shoulder and shrugs. "Maybe. It's certainly about to get personal in here." I roll my eyes at his cheesy joke as he turns my body to face him. His thumbs brush my cheeks as he cups my face. He's still smiling as his lips softly and slowly brush mine. We quickly fall into the kiss, his tongue teasing mine, his head shifting left and right, devouring me. He is mint and Edward in one, I instantly lose my mind.

I blink to clear my head as he ends the kiss slowly. I let out a short sigh and look up to see Rose smiling. She winks and stands from her chair.

"Well, with that, I should get going."

I hadn't meant to make her leave. He is simply irresistible. Edward and I are about to protest.

"No, no, no," she waves at us. "Don't get up…er, I mean… I'll let myself out. Whatever. I just came here to check you and you look like you're doing just fine boys. I'll visit once you've aired out your love nest here." She saluted goodbye and blew a kiss and was out the door.

Edward turns back to me, grimacing, "Sorry, I kinda…couldn't help it…"

I laughed at him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "I wasn't complaining."

He smiles and looks down at my chest, "How can you look so good in a pair of sweatpants?" He asks me seriously while he shakes his head.

I let out a soft chuckle, "You should see me naked." His eyes darken and narrow as he pulls my body up against his.

"I should," he confirms.

I nod.

"We can make that happen," he assures me.

I nod again.

"Like…right now," he declares.

I keep nodding and try to let out the manliest laugh as I'm hauled over his shoulder and led ass first back to the bedroom.

"I'm so glad we agree. Proper communication. This is an excellent way to start our lives together." I laugh and smile as I grip onto his back and hips. I can feel his muscles flexing as he carries me across the apartment.

I know what he just said and I know it was serious. I don't allow myself the time to second guess it or freak out at the topic of forever.

I'm ready to start again, the right way with Edward. For Edward. I'm a new man.

* * *

:) Yay for love. AR


End file.
